Even if saving you sends me to heaven
by Erzia
Summary: Après avoir sauvé la vie d'Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy a l'opportunité de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Toutefois, il se sent redevable envers elle et promets de la protéger "- J'ai agi de la sorte pour qu'on soit quitte, Malefoy." "- C'est notre petit truc donc ? On se protège mutuellement ?" Il n'eut pour réponse que le sourire satisfait de la brune. DM/HG.
1. 730 jours plus tard

_Disclamer : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

_Petite info : _Cette histoire se base sur certains faits passés dans le septième tome, mais pas tous.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_730 jours plus tard._

* * *

Drago en avait prodigieusement marre. De tous ces procès. Tous ces horripilantes personnes qui lui lançaient regards mauvais et sourires narquois. Deux ans, qu'il était en procès. Deux ans qu'il croupissait à Azkaban demandant sans cesse sa remise en liberté. Il n'avait tué personne, pour l'amour de Merlin. Il avait été bien trop lâche pour ça. Et sa lâcheté était à jamais marquée sur la peau de son bras.

Il entendit des pas assez rapides et éloignés, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement, à mesure que le bruit s'intensifiaient. Lorsque la lourde porte de sa cellule métallique s'ouvrit, Drago fut un instant aveuglé par la clarté de la lumière qui faisait ressortir ses traits blafards. Une fois que ses orbes d'acier s'étaient habituées à la luminosité de la pièce, il reconnut le visage de l'individu comme étant celui de Charles Norton, le pauvre sorcier qui avait été désigné pour être son avocat.

- Vous avez une tête à faire peur, lui lança froidement Drago en guise de salut.

- J'estime que vous êtes fort mal placé pour faire une remarque de la sorte, monsieur Malefoy.

Les lèvres pales de l'ancien Serpentard s'étirèrent en un rictus arrogant. C'est que le petit Norton s'était nettement enhardi au fil des années. Il y a deux ans, il osait à peine le regarder et n'était pas fichu de dire une phrase sans trébucher sur chaque mot. Et le voilà maintenant, tenant tête au soi-disant sorcier le plus dangereux d'Angleterre.

Drago aurait pu être fier de cette appellation, si toutefois il pouvait voir autre chose que la noirceur et la crasse de son cachot.

- Laissez-moi deviner, ricana le blond. Le Magenmagot a encore refusé de me voir en procès, du coup, en plus d'être enfermé, je vais passer pour le plus grand casse-couille de toute la prison ?

Charles sourit en secouant négativement la tête.

- Il y a du nouveau.

- J'ai déjà pris à perpétuité, je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent alourdir ma peine. Sauf s'ils m'accordent le baiser du détraqueur.

- Vous avez raison...

Drago baissa la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. À quoi servait cette fameuse grande justice quand cela faisait deux ans qu'il clamait son innocence sans que cela serve à quoi que ce soit ?

- Vous êtes le plus grand casse-couille de cette prison, Malefoy ! Deux personnes sont venues témoigner pour vous, nous devons nous rendre au Ministère tout de suite.

L'éducation que Drago avait reçu l'empêcha d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche comme un parfait imbécile, mais l'étonnement aberrant qu'il ressentait sur le moment était à peine perceptible. Une simple étincelle dans un regard dénué de sentiment.

- Deux personnes ? Répéta-t-il suspicieusement. Ai-je le droit de savoir qui ils sont ?

- Vous étiez à Poudlard avec eux. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus. Il faut vous dépêcher, monsieur Malefoy, nous y allons.

À peine avait-il eu le temps de sortir de sa cellule que deux liens magiques s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, le privant de toute chance de s'échapper. Non pas qu'il en aurait eu l'envie, les répercussions auraient été bien trop salées, toutefois il se sentit submergé par un étrange sentiment. Ces deux personnes devaient sûrement être Blaise et Pansy. Ils étaient bien les seuls à être venus le voir, durant tout ce temps.

Sa propre mère n'avait pas pu. Les médicomages estimaient que si Drago devait voir sa mère, ce serait hors de cette prison. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer.

Charles et lui avançaient dans le dédale impressionnant de couloirs étroits et sombres avant d'arriver dans la zone des transplanages. Lui attrapant l'épaule, Charles dégaina sa baguette et transplana directement dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Une fois arrivés, tous les regards convergèrent vers le fils Malefoy, héritier de la dynastie déchue, mal rasé, dont les cheveux ternes et le regard vide avaient perdu toute leur ancienne superbe.

Drago et son avocat étaient sur le point de pénétrer dans la salle où se tiendrait le procès lorsque le blond laissa échapper un lourd soupir, seul signe de son stress et de son énervement. Après quelques minutes, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, remplie de sorciers vêtus de toges pourpres, qui dardèrent sur Drago des regards assassins, accusateurs et peu confiants. Drago comprit alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas être là, ils avaient été forcés à venir ici. Mais la question existentielle restait par qui ?

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous pouvez entrer.

Forcément. Il n'y avait que les héros de guerre qui pouvaient forcer le Magenmagot à se réunir aussi rapidement. Drago trouva étrange que la brune ne se soit pas jointe à eux, mais songea qu'avec l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre, elle préférerait nettement le voir croupir pour le restant de ses jours, plutôt que se promener librement en Angleterre.

Ils avaient changés tous les deux. Grandis, et leurs musculatures s'étaient franchement développées. Ils avaient gagné de la superbe, tandis que lui avait perdu toute celle qu'il avait eu un jour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Drago avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Je ne pensais pas que je vous manquerai au point que vous veniez me voir.

- Garde ta verve pour ceux que ça intéresse, siffla Ron. Nous avons autre chose à régler.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé quelque chose.

Ron serra vivement les poings, les joues virant instantanément au rouge carmin. Il esquissa un geste vers le blond, toutefois Harry l'attrapa par le bras et lui intima de rester.

- Rappelle-toi qu'on est là pour Mione, lui fit remarquer le Survivant. On fait ce qu'on a à faire, et on repart.

- Commençons donc ! Coupa le Président Sorcier d'un ton impérial. Jurez-vous, messieurs, de dire l'exacte vérité ?

Ils jurèrent et l'énième procès commença. Les accusations fusaient, accablant Drago et l'enfonçant toujours plus sous les regards impassibles des deux héros de guerre. Ils laissaient le Magenmagot, et spécialement le Président Sorcier, décharger leur haine avant de rétorquer. Ce qu'Harry fit en premier, s'avançant vers l'assemblée :

- Vos paroles accablent Monsieur Malefoy, et certes les faits sont là. On lui reproche une affiliation avec les Mangemorts, cependant... Est-ce une raison valable pour qu'il reçoit la peine à perpétuité ?

- Monsieur Potter... Prenez garde à vos mots.

- Je vous demande, à vous tous. Que lui reprochez-vous exactement ?

Tous se regardèrent et échangèrent quelques mots, avant que le Président Sorcier ne reporte son attention sur Harry.

- La sentence ayant été prononcée il y a de cela deux ans, elle est irrévocable.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air entendu, juste avant que le fils cadet des Weasley ne prenne à son tour la parole.

- Malefoy, ici présent, a sauvé la vie d'Hermione Granger, et vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Et dire qu'il croyait que cette affaire était restée entre Granger et lui, il se trouvait subitement stupide à dévisager Potter et Weasley avec de grands yeux ronds. Il se souvenait pourtant très bien de l'événement dont ils parlaient.

C'était pendant la bataille finale, dans la Grande Salle dévastée de Poudlard. Granger était là, veillant à désarmer les Mangemorts sans jamais lancer aucun sort qui pourrait s'avérer fatal pour eux. Sa tante, Bellatrix, venait d'arriver à son tour lorsqu'elle avait remarqué Granger, dos à elle. Drago lui aussi était là, et il eut à peine le temps d'expédier Granger à travers une fenêtre que sa tante lui avait déjà lancé le pire des Impardonnables.

L'éclair vert frôla le dos de la jeune fille qui alla s'écraser dans l'amas de ruine qu'était devenu l'ancien pan de mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier qu'elle allait bien qu'il se faisait tirer par Crabbe et Goyle en direction des étages du collège de magie. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et dès lors il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, ignorant si elle était vivante ou pas.

- Nous avons recueilli les propos de Bellatrix Lestrange, pendant qu'elle était sous véritaserum, et vous savez par conséquent qu'elle ne disait rien d'autre que la vérité, termina Ronald en lançant un regard froid à Malefoy.

- Cela fait deux ans que vous le savez, et vous vous décidez à agir que maintenant ? Grogna Drago à leur encontre.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Ils voulaient t'infliger le baiser du Détraqueur. C'est Hermione qui nous a demandé d'intervenir, et si tu t'en sors, ce sera à elle que tu devras ton salut.

- Si Granger voulait à tout prix me sauver, elle n'aurait pas pu venir en personne ?

Ronald serra les poings et les mâchoires. Norton intervint alors :

- Mademoiselle Granger est disons... Indisposée, à venir et...

- Qu'on me l'amène ! Tonna le Président Sorcier.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Harry se passa une main sur le front et fit un signe de tête à l'égard de Ron, qui sortit par la porte.

Drago fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant plus rien. D'accord, il avait sauvé Granger, mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour obtenir Merlin sait quel dédommagement. Mais il la connaissait et savait qu'elle se sentirait forcément redevable.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, quoiqu'un peu plus longs. Ses yeux, chocolats striés d'éclats dorés, gardaient la même étincelle que celle qu'elle avait toujours eu. Mais ce n'était pas tant son charme discret ou son apparence chétive qui surprirent le plus Drago, mais bel et bien le fait qu'Hermione Jean Granger, fière et féroce, n'était pas sur ses deux jambes. Clouée dans un fauteuil, elle le regardait tout en affichant un semblant de sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et Drago Malefoy ne s'était jamais sentit plus perdu.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre/prologue de cette fiction qui, je l'espère fortement, vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bref à me faire part de vos impressions.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Erzia.**


	2. L'amour d'une mère

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages appartiennent tous -ou presque- à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**Guest : **Merci d'avoir lu et commenté. C'est vrai que la chute peut être assez surprenante, mais j'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plaira.

**Mama : **Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir prit le temps de poster une review. En effet, c'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher. J'espère que le chapitre à venir te plaira.

Bonne lecture !_  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_L'amour d'une mère._

* * *

Hermione détestait être la cible de l'attention des gens, cependant cette fois-ci, elle fut contrainte de ne rien pouvoir y redire. Ce n'était pas tant le Magenmagot qui la déstabilisait, mais bel et bien le regard pénétrant de Malefoy. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis deux ans, et Hermione doutait franchement qu'il puisse savoir pour sa... Condition, aussi, elle ne se formalisa pas de son regard éberlué, ni même de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait même pu trouver un certain amusement à cette situation. Mais là, elle fut seulement capable de baisser la tête et de fixer le petit plaid en laine qui lui couvrait les jambes.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur le Président, murmura-t-elle en sachant qu'il l'entendait très bien. Je suis là.

- Affirmez vous les propos de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Vous a-t-il réellement sauvée ?

Elle releva doucement la tête vers Drago, puis vers le Président avant d'acquiescer.

- S'il ne m'avait pas protégée, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et votre condition actuelle est-elle dû également à Monsieur Malefoy ?

La brune serra les poings sur les plis de son plaid, en voyant les yeux du blond s'assombrir. Ce fut Harry qui répondit à sa place :

- L'important n'est pas de savoir ce qui l'a mise dans cette condition, mais plutôt ce qui l'a sauvée.

- Il lui a sauvé la vie en lui ôtant quelque chose d'autre !

Hermione sursauta légèrement, inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Peut-être que l'amener ici n'était pas au fond une si bonne idée que ça. Elle allait demander à Ron de la faire partir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago, fixé sur elle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne semblait toujours pas en revenir, incapable de se remettre du choc que lui avait provoqué sa vision. Et elle se sentit coupable. Coupable, car si elle aurait agit avant, elle aurait peut-être pu lui éviter les deux ans de calvaire qu'il avait subi.

S'en suivirent alors de longues minutes de débat, durant lesquelles elle sentait Ron et Harry s'impatienter. Ils s'étaient fermement opposés à ce que Malefoy ait le droit à une nouvelle audience. Elle avait dû supplier et sortir ses yeux larmoyants afin de les faire ployer et s'en voudrait sincèrement si toutes ces simagrées n'avaient abouties à rien.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit plus calmement le Président Sorcier. La charge de la remise en liberté d'un Mangemort est extrêmement compliquée. S'il y a un problème, ce sera mon problème et je refuse qu'une telle charge pèse sur mes épaules.

- Alors elle pèsera sur les miennes, trancha Hermione avec plus de fermeté.

Tous, sans la moindre exception, se tournèrent vers elle. Les joues de la jeune fille prirent alors une adorable teinte rosée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est pourtant très simple. Vous ne voulez pas que la charge de Malefoy soit sur vos épaules, soit, elle sera sur les miennes. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de sa libération, répéta Hermione.

- Mione..., siffla Harry en grossissant les yeux.

S'appuyant légèrement sur les accoudoirs, Hermione se tourna vers le Survivant.

- Écoute, Harry. Je suis très touchée par le fait que vous vouliez tous me protéger, mais sérieusement, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me materner tout de suite... J'ignore ce que je vais faire, mais je le ferai ! Prévint-elle avec une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers le Président Sorcier, elle reprit :

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé depuis que la guerre est terminée, et le gouvernement nous a très bien dit que l'on pourrait avoir ce que l'on souhaite si on le demandait. Je vais donc le demander une dernière fois, libérez Drago Malefoy, s'il vous plaît.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir accepter sa requête, elle leva alors la tête vers Ronald, dont les mains reposaient toujours sur les poignées de son fauteuil.

- Ronald, tu veux bien m'emmener chez le ministre, s'il te plaît ? Je crois que j'ai quelques mots à lui dire.

Le roux eut à peine le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que le Président Sorcier se leva, les priant d'attendre. Lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, jetant un regard aux autres membres du Magenmagot, Hermione sut que la partie était gagnée.

- Jurez-vous, Hermione Jean Granger, de prendre l'entière responsabilité du Mangemort Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent ? Demanda-t-il une dernière fois comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Je le jure.

- Très bien, concéda le Président en se passant une main sur le front. Alors, Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes libérés.

Hermione sentit un grand sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, alors que la main de Ronald lui serra affectueusement l'épaule. Harry lâcha un bref soupir de soulagement, tandis que Norton explosa littéralement de joie, face à un Drago complètement hagard.

- Vous sortez monsieur Malefoy, vous entendez ? Vous sortez !

- Veuillez restituer sa baguette à monsieur Malefoy, je vous prie, ordonna le Président en quittant la salle.

Les autres membres du Magenmagot le suivirent en une marée de manteau pourpre, alors qu'une jeune femme, perchée sur de hauts talons, faisait une série de nombreux petits pas, tenant entre ses mains manucurées l'objet des désirs de Drago Malefoy.

Ils furent téléportés dans le hall du Ministère, là où le nouveau ministre avait complètement refait la décoration. Les sombres carrelages laissaient à présent place à des dalles d'un blanc éclatant et lumineux, le tout entouré par une multitude de plantes sauvages qui grimpaient et s'élevaient gaiement. La jeune femme retourna sa baguette au jeune Malefoy et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Tenant prudemment sa baguette comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse du monde, Drago remarqua qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

Harry dû s'éclipser, accaparé par Ginny qui, enceinte jusqu'au cou, ne supportait pas de rester seule, et Hermione encouragea Ronald à se rendre à son entraînement de Quidditch, lui promettant qu'elle serait capable de rentrer par ses propres moyens. Elle savait que Drago et elle avaient à parler, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu l'empêcher de se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa baguette. Elle-même savait que si jamais on lui ôtait la sienne durant deux ans, elle serait plus qu'heureuse de la ravoir avec elle. Même si son utilité s'était franchement raréfiée au cours de ces derniers mois.

Ce fut Norton, qui tira Drago à ses retrouvailles, en lui indiquant qu'il fallait qu'il retourne à son cabinet et qu'il avait d'autres clients à voir. Ils se serrèrent la main et proposèrent de se revoir, ce que l'avocat accepta avant de définitivement tourner les talons. Le hall était, pour une fois, pratiquement vide, et Hermione se sentit légèrement stupide à rester là, à dévisager le blond.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant lentement vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi es-tu devenue comme ça ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup, tu ne penses pas ?

Il lui offrit son éternel rictus en guise de réponse. Durant cette septième année qui s'était écoulée à Poudlard, leur relation n'était plus aussi chaotique qu'elle le fut durant six ans. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, et ne s'insultaient pas. Chacun était bien plus occupé à s'affairer sur ses propres choses, cependant, durant la Bataille Finale, Drago n'avait pas pu considérer la brune comme l'être inférieur qu'elle était supposée être. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, sauvage et farouche, se battant bien mieux que certains idiots de Sang-Pur, il en était presque venu à considérer qu'elle aurait pu être un égal. Et si quelque chose en était bien ressorti de ces longues heures de réflexion entre les murs d'Azkaban était qu'Hermione Granger était bel et bien son égal.

Et il le pensait d'autant plus en la voyant ce jour-là. Affaiblie, certes, mais toujours aussi déterminée.

- Pourquoi alors, reprit-elle en se sentant gênée par son regard insistant. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'ai agi de la sorte pour qu'on soit quitte, Malefoy.

Un sourire sardonique s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles.

- C'est notre petit truc donc ? On se protège mutuellement ?

Il n'eut pour réponse que le sourire satisfait de la brune. Il offrit à nouveau son rictus tout en soupirant et secouant la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois libre, osa-t-il souffler.

- Profites-en, et ne fais pas de connerie, prévint-elle en arborant un air qui se voulait sévère. Parce que si tu fais des conneries, c'est moi qui vais prendre.

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils furent coupés par l'arrivée d'un homme qui visiblement, connaissait Granger. Il était grand, élancé, et portait à merveille le pantalon noir et la chemise impeccablement repassée. Avec son sourire charmeur et ses yeux verts profonds, Drago se sentit bien ridicule comparé à lui.

- Docteur Kensington ! S'exclama Hermione en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Drago, je te présente Thomas Kensington, mon médecin. Thomas, voici Drago Malefoy un ancien...

- Mangemort ? Coupa-t-il sèchement en regardant Drago.

- Camarade, acheva-t-elle en se tassant légèrement dans son fauteuil.

Kensington sourit d'une manière que Drago savait parfaitement factice. C'était le même sourire qu'il avait depuis que ce bellâtre venait d'arriver. L'homme lança un regard glacial au blond avant de répondre de la même manière :

- Bien-sûr.

Drago et Thomas se dévisagèrent durant de longues secondes durant lesquelles Hermione ignorait s'il valait mieux qu'elle intervienne ou pas. Elle opta finalement pour la seconde solution, lorsqu'elle vit Drago détourner le regard et faire demi-tour.

- Attends ! Cria-t-elle. Demain midi, ça t'intéresserait que l'on déjeune ensemble ?

- Vous savez ce que vous avez demain Hermione.

- Je sais Thomas, mais Drago et moi avons des choses à nous dire. N'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Elle cherchait clairement son appui, et le blond hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la zone spécialement prévue pour les transplanages, il regarda un instant sa baguette comme un incertain de ce qu'il allait faire. S'il se ratait, il savait pertinemment qu'il arriverait devant sa mère en magnifique tartare. Mais il devait réussir. Alors il ferma un instant les yeux, et se laissa griser par l'horrible sensation que procurait le transplanage.

Il rouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, faisant face à ce qui jadis fut le domaine Malefoy. Il n'en restait pratiquement plus rien. Quelques pans de mur ici et là, mais surtout des restes calcinés d'anciens meubles et autres tapis brodés. Même les paons albinos, qui jadis se pavanaient dans l'herbe verte et grasse, semblaient avoir déserté les lieux.

Serrant plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite, il commença a avancer dans les décombres de la bâtisse, priant pour ne pas découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer mortel pour lui. Il savait que sa mère était en vie, ou tout du moins il l'espérait car Norton ne lui avait jamais confirmé ou infirmé ses craintes. Il espérait également que peu importe où sa mère fusse, elle soit saine et sauve, en sécurité et à l'abri du besoin. Il marcha sur un ancien cadre, couvert de suie, qui jonchait le sol et retint un lourd soupir en voyant une ancienne photo de lui, qui souriait fièrement, tenant un minuscule vif d'Or entre ses doigts.

- Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on t'avait pas vu, Malefoy.

Il sourit discrètement avant de se tourner à moitié, faisant face à Pansy Parkinson. Elle était grande, perchée sur de hauts escarpins, vêtue d'un pantalon noir serrant et d'un haut de la même couleur.

- J'étais occupé, répondit-il évasivement.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux décombres.

- Où est-elle ?

Il ne précisa pas de qui il parlait, il n'en avait pas besoin. Après tout, Pansy et lui s'étaient toujours compris sans que les mots soient nécessaires.

- Elle a quitté l'Angleterre depuis la mort de ton père. Le savoir parti, et toi enfermé à Azkaban alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas te voir était trop dur.

- Et il faut dire que le mobilier a été sacrément malmené, fit remarquer Drago en enjambant le reste de ce qu'il savait être son lit.

Pansy sourit délicatement, replaçant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

- Elle vit maintenant sur la cote Atlantique, en France. Dans une grande maison. Je suis là pour t'amener.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Interrogea-t-il en continuant d'arpenter les décombres.

La brunette fronça les sourcils, en pinçant les lèvres.

- Nous avons établis des barrières autour de ce qui reste du Manoir. Après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, les gens sont devenus fous de rage contre les Malefoy. Ils ont saccagés le manoir, et Merlin merci Narcissa n'était pas là. Lorsque nous sommes revenues toute les deux, il était exactement dans cet état-là. On voulait protéger les ruines, Narcissa est en contact avec le Ministère pour que l'on classe le Manoir comme Patrimoine d'après guerre, déblatéra-t-elle rapidement.

- Les paons, souffla Drago en regardant les jardins déserts. Les paons sont partis.

Souriant tristement et en hochant la tête Pansy murmura :

- Ils n'étaient plus très bien ici. Tu te rappelles avec Blaise, en quatrième année, lorsqu'on les nourrissaient tout en restant allongés pendant des heures ?

- C'était la dernière fois que je m'étais occupés d'eux. Mère les avait achetés bébés lorsque j'étais né.

Pansy passa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Drago, se serrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre lui. Merlin qu'il avait pu lui manquer.

- Allez, viens. Ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste là. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici.

* * *

Hermione regardait Thomas s'activer dans sa cuisine, préparant ce qu'il appelait son « Choco-chaud-bonheur ». À savoir du lait chaud, une bonne cuillerée de Nutella, et une autre bonne de beurre de cacahuète, le tout servi dans une grande tasse, couverte de crème chantilly et de copeaux de chocolat. Lorsqu'il posa le grand mug orangé avec une tête de tigre à l'effigie du personnage de Disney devant Hermione, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Sauf votre respect, Thomas, j'ai dix-neuf ans. Les mugs enfantins ne me font plus autant d'effet qu'auparavant, parvint-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- J'ai dû passer trop de temps en pédiatrie avec mes petits monstres, argua-t-il en guise de réponse.

L'appartement d'Hermione était un grand local, datant du début du dix-neuvième siècle, au parquet foncé et ancien, ainsi qu'aux murs hauts et chauds. De nombreux tapis ethniques aux différentes couleurs parsemaient le sol délabré, tandis que certaines toiles et autres patchworks colorés servaient de décoration à l'endroit. Il y avait de nombreuses plantes, grimpantes, foisonnantes, grimpant jusqu'à l'immense verrière qui faisait office de plafond, baignant l'endroit dans les lumières chatoyantes d'une fin de mai. Situé en plein cœur de Londres, il lui permettait d'avoir accès à tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, sans avoir à se soucier du temps que ça lui prendrait pour faire telle ou telle chose.

- Et Magda ? Vient-elle encore vous aider ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec entrain, souriant à la pensée de l'hispanique âgée d'une soixantaine d'année qui l'assistait tous les jours.

- Elle est à Majorque pour quelques jours, sa famille lui manquait trop.

- Vous allez avoir du mal toute seule, s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

- Ça ira. Ma mère vient passer son samedi avec moi, je devrai m'en sortir comme une grande fille.

Puis, voyant qu'il demeurait toujours aussi inquiet, elle ajouta en serrant doucement sa main :

- Vous vous en faites trop, Thomas. Je suis parfaitement apte à me défendre seule, comme l'adulte que je suis.

- Comment faites-vous ? Questionna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment faites-vous pour que l'on soit persuadé que vos décisions sont toujours les meilleures ? Vous me bluffez, Hermione, sincèrement.

L'ancienne griffondor se sentit rougir, perturbée par la promiscuité et l'odeur entêtante de Thomas. Elle savait, qu'entre elle et son médecin, le pas à sauter était infime. Mais elle savait également que tout écart était complètement inenvisageable. Elle l'adorait, et la thérapie qu'ils suivaient ensemble passait avant tout le reste. Alors au lieu de se pencher légèrement vers lui et de faire en sorte que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, elle se recula légèrement, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson, tout en offrant à Thomas un sourire resplendissant.

Ce dernier se recula à son tour, essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et se leva, un brin gêné. Il salua Hermione, lui rappela qu'elle devait être dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste à huit heures très précisément, avant de transplaner.

Une fois seule, la sorcière s'autorisa à lâcher un immense soupir, grimaçant de douleur face à sa colonne vertébrale qui la lançait horriblement. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis s'arrêta devant l'immense miroir, grimaçant légèrement face à l'image peut flatteuse qu'elle voyait dans la psyché. Elle paraissait si frêle, si chétive, que le moindre coup de vent aurait pu s'avérer fatal pour elle. La brune attrapa le plaid qui reposait sur ses jambes, le retira en douceur avant de le lancer sur le bord de la baignoire et de dévisager ses jambes maigres. Deux ans sans marcher, et ses muscles avaient complètement fondus.

Se rapprochant de la baignoire, elle en attrapa les bords marbrés et les serra de toutes ses maigres forces entre ses petites mains avant d'essayer de se hisser sur ses pieds.

- Allez! Siffla-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflée, avant de reprendre plusieurs fois. Au bout de la dixième, elle poussa un cri rageur et donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces dans sa cuisse. Ne sentant aucune douleur, elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, défaitiste cette fois-ci, avant de poser sa tête en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête sur la gauche, sa mère était là, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, la regardant avec toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour elle. Alors, sans réfléchir, Hermione lui tendit les bras et fondit en larmes.

* * *

Les vagues se jetaient avec violence sur le sable fin et clair des plages des côtes ouest françaises. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient osé braver le vent violent pour longer la mer, toutefois, Narcissa reconnut volontiers les mêmes joggeurs qui effectuaient le même chemin chaque samedi, ainsi que quelques familles. Dans ses jeunes années, elle avait été assez naïve pour croire qu'elle aurait pu en faire de même avec son enfant et son mari.

Secouant la tête, elle passa distraitement une main dans ses boucles soyeuses d'un blond albinos avant de lisser son pantalon à pinces qui était déjà impeccable. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit significatif du transplanage, ses yeux anthracite s'illuminèrent d'un vif éclat de colère. Elle avait maintes et maintes fois dit et redit que ce soit à Blaise, Pansy, Théodore ou Astoria qu'elle détestait tout bonnement que l'on transplane chez elle. Nom de Merlin, elle avait certes tout perdu dans cette guerre, mais l'éducation elle, demeurait intacte.

Quand elle arriva dans le grand salon, elle poussa un cri de stupéfaction, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. À peine une seconde plus tard, elle serrait Drago contre elle de toutes ses forces, remarquant à quel point il avait grandit durant ces deux années passées loin d'elle.

- Mon garçon, répétait-elle en sentant les larmes poindre. Tu vas bien ? Comment as-tu été libéré ? Pansy, tu le savais ?

La brune secoua négativement la tête, touchée de voir enfin celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde mère reprendre enfin vie.

- J'ai été libéré toute à l'heure, répondit maladroitement Drago, peu habitué aux élans d'affection maternelle. Je suis allé au manoir pour vous retrouver, et Pansy m'a dit que vous viviez ici, maintenant.

- La maison était devenue quelque peu... Inhospitalière.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre, qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Ils discutèrent, durant un long moment, autour d'une tasse de thé au citron, et ce fut durant cette discussion que Drago sut ce par quoi sa mère avait dû passer. D'innombrables lynchage dans la presse, la destruction du manoir, la perte de son mari, l'emprisonnement de son fils, et enfin sa retraite chez les moldus.

- Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle après avoir bu, les moldus sont réellement fascinants. Ils parviennent à se débrouiller avec si peu de moyens. Tiens, prends l'exemple de leurs étranges boites dans lesquelles ils se promènent, c'est absolument bluffant. N'est-ce pas Pansy ?

La brune hocha la tête, humectant ses lèvres sur le bord de sa tasse.

- Qui aurait crû qu'un jour, moi Narcissa Malefoy née Black, pourrait trouver de l'intérêt chez les moldus ? Nous croyions tous que Sirius était un traître, pour son affiliation avec eux, mais nous étions juste trop stupides pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Mère, ne dites pas ça.

- Tu as raison, sourit Narcissa. On se fiche éperdument des autres, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là, et que tu sois bien. Je n'osais plus espérer te revoir un jour.

Drago sourit, et passa le reste de la journée à se faire dorloter par sa mère. Elle consentit même à lui préparer des lasagnes au saumon, faites par elle-même, avant de lui indiquer l'étage pour qu'il rejoigne sa chambre. De larges escaliers en marbre blanc menaient à l'étage, à savoir un grand couloir au parquet en chêne, avec un long tapis central ainsi que des murs clairs.

Légèrement hésitant, peu habitué par tant de luminosité et de luxe, Drago marchait doucement le long du couloir. Narcissa lui avait indiqué la toute dernière porte, sur le côté droit. Une fois devant, Drago attrapa la poignée en or et la tourna délicatement, souriant face à la pièce. Avec son chêne massif sur le sol et les meubles, l'épaisse tapisserie vert bouteille, les draps et les fauteuils colorés de la même manière, la chambre était la réplique même de celle qu'il avait eu au Manoir.

Si Narcissa n'espérait plus son retour, il était certain qu'elle avait toutefois arrangé les choses de façon à ce que quand il revienne -s'il revenait-, les choses resteraient les mêmes. Il sourit même, reconnaissant une copie conforme de son vieux Nimbus, accroché sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain attenante, décorée elle dans les tons blanc et argent, avant de s'arrêter devant le miroir. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans la nuque et devant ses yeux, ternes, qui avaient perdus l'éclat qui les rendaient si célèbres. Il soupira, lourdement, avant de faire couler l'eau de la douche et d'ôter ses vêtements. Ils étaient les derniers vestiges physiques de son ancienne vie de prisonnier. Dorénavant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser des autres.

* * *

Hermione sourit chaleureusement à sa mère lorsqu'elle lui posa devant elle son plat de porridge. Attrapant alors sa cuillère, la brune commença à mélanger sa bouillie à la vanille, avant de l'apporter à sa bouche, se retenant de justesse de soupirer d'aise. À chaque fois qu'elle allait mal, elle savait pertinemment que sa mère lui remontait le moral avec son délicieux porridge.

- Je me souviens qu'à peine haute comme trois pommes tu en raffolais déjà, déclara Mrs. Granger d'un air nostalgique. Lorsque tu étais malade, c'était la seule chose que tu acceptais de manger, au grand dam de ton père qui se décarcassait pour te mijoter de bons petits plats.

- Je sais. Il hurlait lorsque je le donnais au chien.

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans un éclat de rire, avant qu'Hermione ne retourne silencieusement à sa dégustation. Mrs. Granger, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver sa fille du regard et de s'inquiéter continuellement pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la visite de deux jeunes hommes inconnus, qui lui avaient expliqué une histoire de magie et de Voldemort ainsi qu'une fille en Angleterre, elle était quelque peu sceptique. Puis, par le sort lancé par Harry, elle s'était remémoré sa fille, son Hermione. Son arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste s'était faite à peine quelques minutes plus tard, sa fille clouée dans un lit d'hôpital, capable de tout juste bouger la tête.

- Demain j'ai une séance avec le docteur Kensington, dit Hermione en relevant la tête. Pendant quatre heures, et ensuite je vais manger avec Drago Malefoy et...

- Drago Malefoy ? Tiqua Mrs. Granger. Ce même Drago Malefoy qui t'a fait s'écraser dans ces ruines ?

- Maman, tu sais qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Il est de ce mauvais camp, pas vrai ? Celui que tes amis et toi combattiez.

Hermione lâcha un lourd soupir, posant sa cuillère à côté de son bol.

- Je souhaiterai que tu ne te méprennes pas à son sujet. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, sous ses airs arrogant et méprisant, il y a du bon.

- N'aurais-tu pas le béguin pour lui, ma fille ?

La joue de la brune se teintèrent d'un rouge vif.

- Pas du tout ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Vraiment pas du tout. J'ai juste une dette envers lui et nous prenons juste un déjeuner ensemble demain midi.

- Ça fait beaucoup de juste, n'est-ce pas ? Souligna Mrs. Granger.

L'ancienne rouge et or s'agita d'avantage, se mettant à gesticuler maladroitement.

- Vraiment maman, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois... Drago est... Disons un cas spécial et...

Elle fut coupée par l'éclat de rire de sa mère.

- Je te taquinais chérie. Tu es assez adulte pour savoir si les choix que tu fais sont bons, ou pas.

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée, se forçant à sourire à sa mère. Merlin, si elle avait pu, elle se serait faite engouffrer par le sol, ici et maintenant.

* * *

Narcissa débarrassa le plat de lasagne, complètement vide, tandis que Drago se massait un estomac qui avait décidément trop gonflé à son goût. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se jeter sur ce plat comme la misère sur le monde cependant, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé de vraie nourriture qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, dans le jardin d'hiver, le regardant d'un air totalement ravi qui provoqua une légère gêne chez le garçon.

- Que veux-tu manger demain midi ? Demanda-t-elle après un bref instant.

- Je mange avec Granger, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- La née-moldue ?

- C'est à elle que je dois ma liberté, en fait.

La blonde regarda un instant dans le vide avant de hocher la tête.

- Sans son intervention, tu n'aurais jamais été libéré, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago secoua négativement la tête.

- Je vois. Alors tu devras te montrer plus que reconnaissant envers elle.

- Je ne compte pas me répandre en remerciements, mère, asséna-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais montrer sa reconnaissance serait déjà très bien. Je sais que vous, Malefoy, avez un certain problème avec vos sentiments.

- Balivernes, dit-il en agitant sa main comme on chasse un insecte.

Narcissa allait rétorquer lorsqu'un hibou tapa de son bec contre la vitre qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ce dernier vola jusqu'à Drago et déposa une lettre dans sa main et attendit sa récompense. La blonde lui offrit un morceau de sucre qu'il attrapa dans son bec avant de repartir dans la nuit noire. Légèrement surpris, Drago décacheta la lettre, et la lut rapidement, pouffant légèrement.

_« Drago,_

_Veux-tu bien me retrouver demain à douze heure trente dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste ? Nous verrons où nous mangerons par la suite._

_Hermione Granger. »_

Narcissa, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, sentit un léger sourire se former sur son visage.

- Tu sais qu'Astoria sera ravie d'apprendre ta libération ? Dit-elle avec un air qui se voulait innocent. Vous pourriez vous revoir aussi, qui sait.

- Plus tard mère, éluda-t-il en se levant.

Le sourire que Narcissa arborait alors s'élargit d'avantage. Elle se fait la promesse d'en découvrir d'avantage sur Hermione Granger, ainsi que de la remercier infiniment pour son fils.

* * *

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous,**

**j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je sais que nombreux d'entre vous ont été choqués/surpris par le handicap d'Hermione, et je suis quelque peu ravie de votre surprise. J'aime vous surprendre, ha ha ! Bref, trève de bavardage, j'espère sincèrement que cette suite sucitera également votre engouement. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, c'est avec plaisir que je les lis et que je vous réponds.**

**Que pensez-vous de Thomas ? Je sens qu'il va se faire lyncher le pauvre, mais bon... Il est là pour ça, non ? Quand à la thérapie d'Hermione, vous en saurez plus d'ici peu, mais je vous laisse à vos suggestions.**

**Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera là, je fais au plus vite, et j'essaierai de prendre de l'avance durant ces vacances-ci. **

**Bisous, bisous, **

**Erzia.**


	3. Cannoli et autres petits tracas

**DISCLAMER : **Les personnages appartiennent tous -ou presque- à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Cannoli et autres petits tracas._

* * *

Il était sept heures pile du matin, lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira longuement, les bras engourdis par cette nuit de sommeil qui avait été finalement quelque peu agitée. Elle avait rêvé de Malefoy, la torturant, ricanant comme sa tante, alors qu'elle même percutait les ruines de plein fouet. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle avait rêvé de son accident, et le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti à son réveil lui avait franchement déplu.

De son lit, elle se glissa dans son fauteuil et se rendit dans son salon, agréablement surprise de trouver un petit déjeuner déjà prêt sur la table basse. C'était un sachet du Starbucks qui se trouvait au bas de sa rue, avec un petit post-it sur lequel elle reconnut l'écriture de Thomas, qui lui demandait d'être à l'heure et lui souhaitait bon appétit. En l'ouvrant, elle eut le plaisir d'y trouver tout ce qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle y allait à savoir un cappuccino, une tranche de brioche façon pain perdu, un muffin aux noisettes et chocolat, ainsi qu'un généreux pancake.

Une fois son copieux petit déjeuner ingéré, elle prit un bain, s'essuya et enfila des vêtements dans lesquels elle se sentait confortable, à savoir un leggings noir ainsi qu'un ample pull gris. Même si les températures étaient relativement douces, elle vivait depuis assez longtemps à Londres pour savoir que souvent, le temps pouvait se dégrader très rapidement.

Elle retourna dans le salon, prête à s'en aller, lorsqu'une silhouette familière se dessinait devant la porte, ouverte, de son réfrigérateur.

- Ton médicomage ne t'a pas dit que pour ton diabète il fallait à tout prix que tu évites de te jeter sur la nourriture comme ça ?

Ginevra Potter se recula, comme un enfant prit en faute.

- Et essuie donc ton chocolat sur le coin des lèvres.

La brune esquissa un immense sourire en voyant la route s'essuyer maladroitement le coin des lèvres, puis soupirer lourdement, caressant son ventre bombé.

- Autant pour Lily j'ai pu manger ce que je voulais, autant pour Albus c'est vraiment la misère, geignit-elle. J'en ai marre. Quelle idée Harry a eu de m'en faire deux à la suite aussi !

- Tu dois être hyper-féconde, rétorqua Hermione avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable.

- J'ai une mauvaise génétique, voilà tout.

Hermione éclata de rire avant d'étreindre son amie en guise de salut. Elles allèrent vers le salon, où Ginny s'assit tant bien que mal dans l'un des confortables fauteuils. Puis, elle lança un regard à une lettre dépliée et chiffonnée dans une large vasque en verre. Elle connaissait assez bien Hermione pour savoir que c'était précisément la vasque dans laquelle elle mettait les lettres qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas lire, ou qu'elle brûlerait dès que l'envie la prendrait.

La brune suivit le regard de Ginny avant de grimacer.

- J'ai reçu l'invitation du bal du Ministère en effet. Harry aussi, me semble.

Ginny haussa les épaules avec nonchalance :

- Sûrement après que je sois partie dévaliser quelques boulangeries avant de venir te voir. Tu ne comptes pas y aller n'est-ce pas ?

- Voir les sœurs Greengrass se pavaner dans des robes de luxe sous le regard protecteur de papa Greengrass ministre de la magie... Pas vraiment, non.

- On peut en dire ce qu'on en voudra, il n'empêche qu'Owen Greengrass t'as à sa botte. Il t'adore, Mione.

- Et moi j'adorerai qu'il m'adore justement un peu moins, sourit-elle.

Il y eu un bref moment de silence durant lequel aucune des deux sorcières parla, puis, Hermione reprit :

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai à un bal. Je ne danse pas.

- Pour faire bonne figure, et pour que tout le monde te lèche les bottes comme ils le font avec mon mari et mon cher frère ? Tenta Ginny en faisant un sourire innocent. Allez, Hermione ! Tu verras comment c'est comique quand elles se jettent toutes sur Ron !

- Très bien j'y penserai, concéda Hermione.

Et au vu du sourire resplendissant qu'afficha la rousse, Hermione ne sut que trop bien que ce n'était pas seulement y penser qu'elle devra faire. Elle sera bel et bien obligée d'y aller.

À huit heures tapante, Thomas apparut dans le salon, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon classique, offrant un magnifique sourire à Ginny qui rougit légèrement. Mariée ou pas, il était indéniable que Thomas Kensington demeurait l'un des célibataires les plus convoités du monde sorcier. Elle les abandonna donc, embrassant sa meilleure amie sur la joue et saluant le médecin d'un signe de tête.

Une fois seuls à seuls, Thomas s'accroupit face à Hermione, la forçant par ailleurs à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Si vous êtes trop fatiguée, on pousse à demain, rien ne presse.

- Si justement, sourit-elle en lui serrant doucement la main pour le rassurer. Le temps presse. Nous avons beaucoup de progrès à faire.

Thomas hocha la tête avant de sortir sa baguette et de serrer plus fortement la main d'Hermione, transplanant dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Alors qu'il avançait vers les salles de traitements, plus protecteur que jamais avec sa patiente, il remarqua que sa respiration s'était accélérée, que ses yeux s'étaient fermés, et que ses poings s'étaient serrés. Alors plus que jamais, il souhaitait ardemment ne pas être le médecin qui lui était assigné.

* * *

Ce fut un Drago courbaturé qui sortit de ses couvertures, ce matin-là. La soie et le confort des trois matelas étaient décidément bien trop pour son retour chez lui. À Azkaban, il avait tout juste eu le loisir d'avoir un fin drap rêche ainsi qu'un matelas pas plus épais que propre. Aussi, lorsqu'il fut sous la douche, il lâcha un soupir d'aise, sentant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris.

Quand il arriva devant son armoire, il hésita un long moment pour choisir ses vêtements. Il fut un temps où il aurait mit les vêtements que sa mère lui préparait sur son fauteuil, toutefois il n'était plus le même. Il voulait changer, il allait changer. Il opta finalement pour une chemise grise foncée et un pantalon noir, simple mais sobre.

Il remarqua le pot de gel sur le bord de son évier, et hésita longuement, très longuement à les plaquer sur son crâne comme le fit jadis avant de renoncer définitivement. Ses cheveux étaient très bien comme ils étaient, et il allait juste voir Granger, pas la reine d'Angleterre.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, il fut surpris de voir l'endroit complètement désert. Il alla donc dans la cuisine et vit un mot de sa mère, lui indiquant qu'elle était sortie se promener et que s'il voulait quoique ce soit, il était assez grand pour se servir seul.

Souriant avec suffisance, il fit alors à nouveau le tour de la maison, avant de s'arrêter dans le jardin d'hiver, interloqué par la présence d'une lettre qui n'était pas là la veille. C'était une invitation au bal du Ministère, donné aux familles les plus influentes, riches, ou respectées d'Angleterre. Drago fut légèrement surpris par l'actuel Ministre, et songea toutefois qu'Owen Greengrass était un homme juste. Passionné certes, mais juste.

Il se souvint alors d'Astoria et Daphné Greengrass, qui furent élèves dans sa maison. Aucune implication quelconque avec les Mangemorts, une famille droite, qui n'avait choisit aucun camp qui finalement s'en sortait le mieux. Il se rappelait très bien qu'en cinquième année, ses parents étaient venus le voir pour lui dire qu'il lui avaient choisi sa future promise, une certaine Astoria, en troisième année. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était considérée comme l'une des sorcières les plus jolies de sa génération, avec des cheveux châtains et lisses, et de grands yeux verts émeraudes. L'avoir pour femme ne serait pas déplaisant, il en était sûr, mais il savait aussi qu'il était bien loin de se marier avec qui que ce soit.

D'abord il se reconstruisait, ensuite il se mariait, et c'était bien suffisant.

Il ouvrit alors la baie vitrée et commença à marcher le long de la plage, déserte à cette heure aussi matinale, savourant le contact du sable contre ses pieds nus. Il marcha longuement, sans réfléchir à rien, mains dans les poches, lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans sa serrement par Potter. Face à lui, en costume élégant, les cheveux tout aussi désordonnés qu'il avait toujours eu.

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

Les saluts étaient simples, fermes, et laissaient clairement entrevoir qu'entre eux, rien n'avait changé. Ils demeuraient les mêmes rivaux qu'ils étaient devenus, neuf ans plus tôt.

- Je doute que tu viennes pour prendre le thé, déclara Drago avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

- Je viens pour te mettre en garde, asséna Harry sans embarde.

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris.

Ils parlaient froidement, presque d'un air glacial, et il sembla à Drago que la température elle-même s'était refroidie.

- N'essaies même pas de profiter d'Hermione, prévint le Survivant en s'avançant dangereusement. Parce que je te jure devant Merlin que si jamais tu tentes quoique ce soit contre elle, je te tue.

Drago eut un ricanement jaune, dépourvu de joie quelconque, avant de répliquer d'une voix chargée de haine :

- S'il y a bien une chose que tu n'aie pas gagné dans cette guerre Potter, c'est de l'intelligence. Pourquoi voudrais-je m'attaquer à Granger ? Elle est assurément la seule qui me soutienne ici.

- Justement.

- Pardon ?

Harry roula des yeux, pouffant légèrement.

- Justement. Elle est la seule qui te soutienne, ne crois pas pour autant que tu l'auras à ta merci. Parce que si j'estime que tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle, tu ne la reverras jamais. Et de surcroît, tu ne remettras jamais un pied sur le sol anglais.

Ils étaient à présent si proches l'un de l'autre, qu'ils sentaient mutuellement le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Bien qu'il eut pensé le contraire hier, Potter n'était pas plus grand que Drago. Ils faisaient tout les deux approximativement la même taille, bien que Drago savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le Survivant. Il n'avait plus fait de magie depuis deux ans, et il connaissait assez bien Potter pour savoir qu'il était prudent. Même avec la guerre terminée, il n'avait pas arrêté ses entraînements.

Pourtant, Drago Malefoy était ce qu'il était. À savoir un homme, qui ne supportait pas les menaces, ni les mises en garde. C'était toujours lui qui avait eu le pouvoir sur les autres. Il était le traqueur, pas le traqué. Et il ne le serait jamais.

- Tu te crois tout puissant, Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a nommé Héros de guerre que ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui a les pleins pouvoirs. Ton cher Dumbeldore serait bien déçu de voir la vanité avec laquelle tu te pavanes dorénavant.

Et Drago Malefoy savait pertinemment taper là où ça faisait mal. Lui qui s'était toutefois attendu à des représailles assez violentes, à savoir un bon sort ou un coup de poing bien placé, fut surpris de voir Potter sourire de manière désabusée, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant.

- Tu vois Malefoy, c'est là toute la différence entre toi et moi. Tu crois pouvoir m'atteindre avec tes paroles soi-disant blessantes, mais je sais que Dumbeldore serait fier de voir ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec l'aide de mes proches. Toi ce que tu es, ce que tu feras, tu le feras seul et tu sais pourquoi Malefoy ? Parce que tout le monde te hais, pour les actes de tes pairs. Et si Hermione est comme ça avec toi, c'est parce qu'elle éprouve de la pitié, et parce qu'elle est pleine de bonté. Ne crois pas que tu puisses attirer la sympathie de quelqu'un, surtout d'Hermione. Lis la Gazette, si tu l'oses, et tu verras qui elle est réellement. Et tu te sentiras bien moins exceptionnel et unique que tu te sens maintenant.

Sur ces paroles, dites calmement sans haine ni rancœur, Harry tourna les talons, prêt à transplaner lorsque la voix du blond l'interrompit :

- Je n'ai rien demandé à Granger, et je ne veux surtout pas de sa pitié. Je vais juste déjeuner avec elle, et pas l'épouser. Encore une chose. Tu es sorti vainqueur de cette guerre, mais entre nous Potter, ce n'est pas terminé. Je gagnerai, et si pour ça je dois t'écraser, tu sais très bien que je le ferai sans le moindre remords. Je suis le fils de mon père après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots de Drago furent accentués sur la fin de sa tirade, soulignant la rage montante qu'il avait contre le Survivant. Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et fit demi-tour, avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre la villa le plus rapidement possible. Une fois rentré, il ignora les appels répétés de sa mère et grimpa à l'étage et rentrant dans la chambre de sa mère, afin de trouver la Gazette des Sorciers. Elle était là, posée sur le siège de sa coiffeuse, et il l'ouvrit, trouvant en première page le visage de Granger, éblouissant, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une école maternelle magique. La Gazette titrait : « Hermione Granger, Héroïne de guerre, toujours plus disponible et adorable, plus prête que jamais à aider son prochain. »

Ce qui choqua Drago n'était non pas le fait qu'elle soit en première page de la Gazette en question, mais qu'elle était en première page de pratiquement tous les numéros que sa mère n'avait pas encore jetés. Et celle qui choqua le plus le blond était la Gazette de ce jour-là, qui titrait qu'Hermione Granger était la bienfaitrice de Drago Malefoy, et qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on finissait pas se brûler les ailes.

Merlin il n'était pas Voldemort ! Il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Cependant, il réalisa qu'on se fichait éperdument qu'il veuille se racheter ou pas. Pour tous, il demeurerait le Mangemort Malefoy, marchant dans les pas de son père. Et bien qu'il préférerait retourner à Azkaban plutôt que de l'avouer, il s'en sentait infiniment blessé.

* * *

Une infirmière aida Hermione à renfiler son pull, et à se placer le plus confortablement possible dans son fauteuil. La brune avait les traits encore crispés, mais souriait malgré tout à l'infirmière qui était stupéfaite. La seule marque de la séance qu'elle venait de subir était les fins traits des larmes qui restaient sur ses joues diaphanes. À part ça, rien ni personne n'aurait su dire ce par quoi elle venait de passer.

L'infirmière la raccompagna dans le hall, où elle escomptait attendre Drago. Elle resta seule quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Thomas arriver, sa blouse blanche volant légèrement derrière lui.

- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Tous les deux jours vous me dites que vous êtes désolés, Thomas. Et tous les deux jours je vous réponds la même chose : c'est pour mon bien, répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire. Avez-vous remarqué des changements ?

- La moelle épinière commence à doucement se reformer. D'ici quelques semaines, vous devriez pouvoir commencer à bouger les jambes sans trop de difficulté.

Hermione sentit une immense joie l'envahir.

- Et pour marcher ? Quand est-ce que ce sera possible ?

- Hermione vous savez que ce sera très long et...

- Vous doutiez que je puisse un jour me resservir complètement de mes bras, et pourtant aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun problème avec ça, non ? Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, même si ça doit durer vingt ans, un jour je me tiendrai face à vous sur ces deux jambes.

La vigueur et la conviction avec lesquelles elle venait de parler touchèrent en plein cœur Thomas, qui se répéta à nouveau combien elle pouvait être exceptionnelle. Il se sentit soulager de la voir réagir de la sorte, et savait que la thérapie qu'elle suivait était particulièrement éprouvante aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et il aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle soit chez elle à se reposer tout l'après-midi plutôt que d'aller déjeuner avec cet ancien Mangemort, toutefois, il ne l'aimait pas sans tout connaître chez elle.

Elle était butée, obstinée, têtue et parvenait toujours à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et si elle souhaitait déjeuner avec Drago Malefoy, rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de l'en dissuader.

C'est par ailleurs à ce moment très précis que Drago Malefoy arriva dans le hall, et dès lors, Hermione détourna complètement son attention de Thomas et offrit son plus beau sourire au blond, qui la salua d'un bref signe de tête. Ignorant le pincement qui lui serrait le cœur, Thomas souhaita bonne journée à Hermione et tourna les talons, préférant se concentrer sur ses autres patients plutôt que d'assister à ça.

Hermione de son côté était totalement ravie. Elle avait angoissé toute la matinée qu'il ne se montre pas, et qu'il préfère nettement l'esquiver plutôt que de la rejoindre comme il le lui avait dit.

- Alors, où veux-tu aller Granger ? Dépêche-toi de décider, je ne compte pas passer l'après-midi complète avec toi.

Au moins, le ton de la conversation était donné. L'ancienne rouge et or ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Elle n'avait certainement pas eu l'audace de croire qu'il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, mais elle avait toutefois espéré autre chose qu'un accueil aussi glacial.

- Je connais un restaurant italien assez sympathique... Il est sorcier et situé en plein cœur de...

- On y va, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui tendit la main gauche et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Drago sembla hésiter un instant puis consentit par lui donner sa main, alors qu'elle les firent tous les deux transplaner au restaurant en question.

La décoration était simple, mais chaleureuse. Les tables, rondes, ébènes, suivaient avec le rouge sanglant des murs, et l'odeur de pâtes chaudes embaumait l'endroit. Immédiatement, un serveur accouru accueillir Hermione et Drago, leur donnant leur meilleur table, avec une vue imprenable sur la Tamise.

- Que prendrez-vous ? S'enquit-il poliment en sortant un carnet.

- Pour moi en entrée ce sera un risotto aux cèpes, sourit Hermione.

- Bien-sûr mademoiselle Granger, Luigi se fera un plaisir de vous le mijoter comme lui seul en a le secret !

Puis, il porta son attention sur Drago, son sourire fanant instantanément :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je prendrai des tomates mozzarella.

- Je vous apporte ça dans une dizaine de minutes.

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête en souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur le blond, qui lui, ne fit rien d'autre que d'esquiver justement le regard de la jeune sorcière. Il regardait les autres sorciers, déjà attablés, qui ne cessaient de chuchoter en les pointant du doigt. EN le pointant précisément, du doigt. Ça leur semblait anormal que Drago Malefoy puisse ne serait-ce qu'approcher leur chère Granger, et après avoir lu les différentes Gazette ce matin, Drago ne put que leur donner raison. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était avec lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes, puis Hermione rompit le silence qu'elle jugeait bien trop pesant à son goût :

- Alors ? Quels sont tes projets pour l'avenir ?

- Continuer à me faire lyncher par tes amis qui croient que j'essaie de me servir de toi comme d'un bouclier, asséna-t-il.

- Pardon ?

Les lèvres pâles de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un sourire froid.

- Ton cher ami Potter est venu me faire des remontrances, ce matin. Sur le fait que je ne devrai pas me servir de toi, et cetera.

Hermione serra ses petits poings et ferma les yeux afin de contenir la bouffée de rage qui était montée en elle. Ce petit chenapan d'Harry... Elle allait le tuer de ses propres mains, ça lui apprendra à croire qu'elle était incapable de se débrouiller seule.

- J'ignore pourquoi Harry est venu te voir mais sache que je n'y suis absolument pour rien et que...

- Bien-sûr, Sainte Granger, pourquoi y serais-tu pour quelque chose ?

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du serveur qui déposa devant eux leurs entrées respectives, avant de s'en aller, non sans un dernier regard appuyé sur Hermione, qui paraissait légèrement estomaquée.

- Je m'excuse que les gens agissent mal avec toi, mais je ne vais certainement pas m'excuser d'être celle que je suis. Je comprends que tu ais vécu des choses difficiles et...

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Siffla-t-il ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de dégringoler. Il fut un temps où quand je sortais, les femmes me désiraient, les hommes me respectaient. Maintenant tous me fuient, ils ont peur de ce que je peux faire. Demande aux abrutis qui nous regardent depuis toute à l'heure !

Elle pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, ses yeux s'étaient assombris à mesure que les larmes les remplissaient. Des larmes que Drago s'en voulut d'avoir fait apparaître.

- Tu crois que moi, je n'ai pas souffert ? Certes, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie en comparaison où Neville a perdu Luna, où Ron et Ginny ont perdu leur frère, ou même encore toi qui t'es retrouvé complètement déchu. Mais je t'interdis formellement de dire que je n'ai pas souffert Malefoy, parce que c'est loin d'être vrai.

Sa voix avait été beaucoup plus grave, menaçante. Et pour une fois, Drago avait perdu ses mots. Il était stupide. Bien-sûr qu'elle avait souffert, et qu'elle souffrait encore aujourd'hui. Ils commencèrent à manger leur repas, chacun dégustant silencieusement sa nourriture, lorsque cette fois-ci ce fut Drago, qui se décida à relancer la conversation :

- Comment ça s'est passé pour ton... ta situation ?

Elle sourit en posant sa fourchette.

- Mon handicap tu veux dire ?

Il hocha la tête en triturant maladroitement sa mozzarella. Hermione se tamponna la bouche avec une serviette avant de relever la tête :

- La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été propulsée contre quelque chose. Je me suis réveillée deux mois après, paralysée de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu peux bouger tes bras, comment ça se fait ?

- Lorsque je me suis réveillée, le docteur Kensington venait d'arriver à Sainte Mangouste avec une nouvelle technique permettant une reconstruction de la moelle épinière. La mienne avait été touchée à deux endroits : au niveau des cervicales et des lombaires. Il m'a proposé une thérapie qui avait déjà fait ses preuves sur des animaux paralysés, alors j'ai été le premier prototype humain sur lequel on a essayé cette thérapie, et les résultats sont plutôt concluants.

Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Alors tu vas pouvoir remarcher, un jour ?

La brune secoua vivement la tête en signe positif avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Un immense soulagement s'empara alors du blond.

- Et quel est le concept de cette thérapie ?

- De très hautes doses de magie envoyée directement sur ma colonne vertébrale. Elles ont pour but de faire un choc à ma moelle épinière qui doit se reconstruire un peu à chaque fois.

Drago but une gorgée de son eau minérale.

- Mais ça doit te faire souffrir, non ?

- C'est très douloureux.

- Et tu subis ça à quelle fréquence ?

- Tous les deux jours. J'en ai eue une ce matin, juste avant que tu viennes me chercher.

L'ancien Serpentard avala de travers un bout de tomate et se racla la gorge afin d'éviter de tousser comme un dératé. Il lui restait tout de même un minimum de fierté. Quand même. Et pourtant, il fut forcé de constater qu'Hermione était bluffante. Littéralement bluffante. Cette réalisation le fit sourire. Qui aurait crû qu'il déjeunerait un jour avec elle sans en penser le moindre mal ? Même les regards insistants des autres personnes présentes avaient fini par ne plus le déranger.

* * *

Astoria se regardait dans l'immense miroir, jugeant cette robe en dentelle beaucoup trop volumineuse. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle voulait donner d'elle. Elle voulait qu'on l'admire pour sa gentillesse, sa bonté, et sa beauté. Pas pour son argent, Merlin non. Se tournant vers la couturière, elle secoua négativement la tête et enleva la robe. Elle enfila un peignoir en soie par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et lissa distraitement ses longues mèches brunes tout en buvant son eau minérale dans une coupe en cristal.

Avec Drago enfermé à Azkaban, elle avait perdu tout espoir qu'il soit un jour réellement à elle, comme elle le souhaitait tant depuis son enfance. Mais maintenant qu'il était libre, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux adultes, elle était persuadée qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. Elle savait pertinemment qu'aucune erreur n'était possible, toutefois cela ne l'effraya pas. Narcissa bénirait cette alliance qui replacerait les Malefoy dans les bonnes grâces de la société, et son père ne s'opposerait jamais au souhait de sa fille cadette.

Elle fut arrachée à ses songes par l'arrivée de Daphné, qui portait un pantalon serrant à taille haute et une fine blouse de soie rentrée à l'intérieur.

- Tu es radieuse, la complimenta Astoria en se levant pour la saluer. Vraiment magnifique, Daphné.

- Que de compliments. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

Daphné était loin d'être sotte. Elle savait pertinemment qu'avec Astoria, tout se méritait. Cette dernière se replaça par ailleurs devant son miroir, s'admirant sous toutes les coutures avant de replacer convenablement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Ton soutien auprès de papa.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Déplora Daphné en croquant dans une fraise juteuse.

- Moi ? Mais rien voyons. Drago est sorti de prison, je veux reprendre mes fiançailles là où elles se sont arrêtées, rien d'autre.

Daphné soupira, attachant ses longues boucles blondes en une queue haute bien serrée. Il était navrant de constater à quel point sa sœur et elle ne se ressemblaient pas. Daphné était grande, athlétique, avec des yeux bleus perçants, une peau diaphane et un tempérament de feu. Astoria était petite, élancée, dotée d'un caractère de petite fille pourrie gâtée à qui on ne devait surtout rien refuser.

- Tu n'es qu'une enfant gâtée, Astoria.

- Et toi tu es ennuyeuse à mourir depuis que tu as épousé cet idiot là... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Claquant la langue, Daphné attrapa son sac à main qu'elle avait posé sur la causeuse avant de faire claquer ses talons sur le marbre blanc du sol.

- Tu es vraiment une petite peste. Passe le bonjour à maman, et dis-lui que je lui souhaite tout mon courage avec une terreur comme toi.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi, rétorqua Astoria avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Daphné sortit sa baguette avant de s'arrêter quelques minutes avant de transplaner. Bien que l'idée d'aller voir son père et de faire pression sur lui pour ne pas qu'il accepte l'idée farfelue d'Astoria elle choisit une toute autre direction. Elle transplana directement au manoir des Zabini, et fut accueillie à bras ouverts par Mr. Zabini.

- Excusez-moi de débarquer à l'improviste... Est-ce que Blaise est là ?

- Il est à l'étage mon petit. Vous connaissez le chemin, je présume ?

La blonde répondit à la positive avant de monter les longs escaliers et de littéralement défoncer la porte de la chambre de Blaise qui, avachi comme un phacochère sur son lit, dormait à poings fermés. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et les volets, provoquant un immense courant d'air dans la chambre du métis qui poussa un grognement.

- Merlin, mais ça fait combien de temps que tu fais le rat mort dans ton clapier ? Tempêta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

- Hum... Je reviens d'Ibiza là, je suis parti une semaine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu foutes le bordel comme ça dans ma chambre ?

- Ton meilleur pote est sorti hier, t'étais au courant au moins ?

D'un seul coup, Blaise fut complètement et parfaitement réveillé. Il se redressa dans son lit, se dépêtra comme il le put des draps et chercha un tee-shirt potable à enfiler toutefois, Daphné l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

- Il y a plus important que le fait que tu l'ais oublié.

- Putain, non. Tu te rends pas compte Daph, quand ton meilleur pote sort de taule, tu vas le voir c'est normal, non ?

- Et quand mon hystérique de cadette pourrie gâtée veut à tout prix se marier avec lui, on fait quoi ?

Blaise s'arrêta dans sa recherche active de tee-shirt pour se tourner gravement vers Daphné, qui arqua parfaitement un sourcil en croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans un geste de pur défi de répondre à sa question.

- Là on va chercher Pansy. C'est une pro de la crise, comme toi.

- Le temps ne presse pas, on a encore de la marge avant qu'Astoria ne tente quoique ce soit avec mon père, indiqua Daphné en regardant sa montre. Je dois y aller, je déjeune avec Theo ce midi et si je suis en retard, il me tue.

- Les joies des jeunes mariés ma belle ! Ricana Blaise en lui embrassant la joue. On verra demain avec Pansy.

- Ça marche !

Elle embrassa sa main et lui fit signe avant de transplaner chez elle, où Theodore Nott lui avait préparé son plat préféré. C'est avec un sourire énamouré qu'elle l'embrassa et prit place à table, installant prudemment une serviette sur son pantalon.

* * *

- Tu as fait quoi ? S'époumona Ginny.

Harry et Ron s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le canapé, sachant pertinemment que les colères de la rousse étaient plus que dangereuses. Et d'autant plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

- Gin... Tenta Ronald.

- Tu n'as pas entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui ? Cracha-t-elle à l'égard de son frère.

- C'est qu'on a pas entraînement le dimanche Gin et que...

- Je vais aller le voir ton entraîneur, c'est quoi ce laxisme qu'on ne travaille pas un dimanche ? Allez hop, va prendre ton balais et déguerpis d'ici !

Harry pouvait toujours essayer de lancer des œillades larmoyantes à Ronald, ce dernier était bien trop heureux de ne plus avoir affaire à la colère titanesque de sa cadette. Il obéit donc, prenant ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

- Tu la surprotège, accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu l'étouffes.

- Et toi alors ? Contre-attaqua Harry. Tu es bien passée chez elle, ce matin non ?

- Pour savoir comment elle allait, je suis pas partie trouver Malefoy et lui coller un poing parce qu'il va déjeuner avec elle, voyons !

Harry fit un mine d'enfant boudeur.

- Je suis désolé, mais je continuerai à la protéger de la sorte.

- Alors tu continueras de l'étouffer, souffla Ginny avant de finalement s'asseoir. Même si elle n'est plus debout, elle est loin très loin d'être vulnérable. Non, Harry écoute moi. Tu dois lui faire confiance. Si elle estime que Malefoy peut changer et qu'elle veut l'aider je ne ferai que l'encourager, et tu dois en faire de même.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas très enclin à accepter, elle insista d'avantage, affichant une moue innocente :

- S'il te plaît ?

- Très bien, concéda Harry. Mais si jamais Malefoy lui fait du mal, je le tue de mes propres mains.

- Et je t'aiderai.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et furent coupés par les cris de Lily qui venait de se réveiller après sa sieste.

* * *

Attablés autour de deux cappuccinos et d'un gros plateau de cannoli fourrés à la crème anglaise, Drago et Hermione discutaient de leurs vies respectives. Ainsi, le blond apprit que son ancienne camarade se consacrait à différentes associations et qu'elle vivait très bien avec les rentes qu'elle percevrait à vie pour son service rendu à l'Angleterre. De plus, la plupart de ses interviews étaient très chères payées, et elle était sponsorisée par de nombreuses marques de vêtements qui l'habillaient presque gratuitement.

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

- Pour l'instant je vis chez ma mère. J'envisage de peut-être prendre un travail chez qui le voudra et de m'installer dans mon propre appartement.

Hermione se mordilla doucement l'intérieur de la joue, hésitant franchement si elle devait poser cette question qui la taraudait ou pas. Elle opta pour la poser, et savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait fortement de s'en mordre les doigts si Malefoy interprétait mal son intention.

- Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide ou quoique ce soit, je suis là pour toi. Tu le sais ?

- Granger tu fais déjà à fond dans l'humanitaire, tu crois pas que t'as assez de cas désespérés comme ça ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

La brunette rougit adorablement.

- C'est pas de l'humanitaire. De toute façon, de nos jours, on a rien sans rien et je t'aiderai vraiment avec plaisir.

- Si j'ai besoin, alors je ferai appel à toi. Mais je préfère essayer de me débrouiller seul, pour l'instant.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, bien trop contente de savoir qu'il accepterait son aide pour ajouter quoique ce soit. Le serveur arriva avec l'addition qu'Hermione signa, au grand dam de Drago. Cette dernière demanda à ce que les cannoli restant soient emballés dans une box pour que Drago puisse les reprendre pour chez lui, et que sa mère en ait quelques uns. L'ancien Serpentard sourit légèrement face à l'initiative avant de se lever, prêt à s'en aller.

Puis, tout bascula très rapidement.

Le serveur ramenait la box à Hermione qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire ravi. Puis son sourire fondit comme la neige au Soleil lorsqu'elle fixa quelque chose derrière lui. Alors d'un mouvement du bras gauche, elle fit lever une table, et de l'autre, elle fit un arc de cercle avec son bras, envoyant Drago à travers la pièce. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher la déflagration de se produire, soufflant une bonne partie du restaurant, plaquant les sorciers au sol.

On entendit des cris d'enfants apeurés, de femmes terrorisées et d'hommes dépassés, et pourtant aucun mort n'était à déplorer. Face contre terre, Drago s'appuya immédiatement sur ses bras afin de regarder la pièce et de voir un sorcier encapuchonné s'enfuir à toute hâte avant de transplaner. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Hermione, il la trouva exactement dans la même position que lui, quelques coupures sur le visage et de nombreux copeaux de bois nichés au creux de ses boucles brunes. Sans réfléchir, il se rua à travers les décombres et se pencha près d'elle, passant un bras derrière son dos et l'autre cherchant la moindre blessure sévère sur son corps.

- Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de réagir plus vite ! Paniqua-t-elle en le regardant d'un air réellement inquiet.

Drago ne sut pas ce qui l'étonna d'avantage. Que quelqu'un ait voulu le tuer ? Que Granger ait fait de l'excellente magie sans l'aide d'une baguette ? Ou encore qu'elle s'inquiète plus pour lui, qui n'avait même pas une égratignure, plutôt que pour elle, qui avait du sang qui s'écoulait légèrement de ses fins bras.

* * *

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, pour ma part ça a été. Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre, ou ma foi, on découvre d'autres personnages qui prendront de l'importance par la suite. J'ai répondu, je crois, aux questions qui concernaient le handicap d'Hermione et c'est avec plaisir que je vous colle de nouvelles interrogations ! Sadique, moi ? Complètement.**

**J'ai remarqué aussi une baisse dans les reviews, et pas dans le nombre de personnes qui viennent lire. Je ne vais pas faire ma grosse chieuse à en réclamer, mais toutefois il est impossible pour nous, auteurs, de savoir si cela vous plait. N'hésitez pas non plus à faire des critiques constructives, ça ne pourra que nous faire évoluer.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, bisous bisous,**

**Erzia.**


End file.
